A Minute Without You
by wakaba-chan
Summary: my cute songfic to A Minute Without You by Hanson. Daisuke awakens in the morning...but without Takeru. DaiTake yaoi. Please R + R.


A Minute Without You  
  
by wakaba-chan  
  
okay...this is the third time I'm posting this goddam page. If I can't do this the way I want to, though, I'm gonna put my fist through a wall. This is a songfic of "A Minute Without You" by Hanson. It's a DaiTake fic, so all that don't like yaoi should leave. It's rated PG-13 for yaoi, minor minor lime, and some language. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up this morning  
  
  
  
I felt the sunlight on my face from the open curtain in the morning, and it woke me up, none too pleasantly. Wincing, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and draped my arm lazily over the side, hoping it wasn't as late as I thought, and I would at least get a few more minutes sleep before...  
  
"DAI-SU-KE!"  
  
I groaned. There goes my alarm clock.  
  
My room's door flew open, and a towel-clothed, soaking wet and very angry-looking sister of mine stormed through. "You," Jun seethed as I tried to ignore her, "used the last of my shower gel."  
  
"Jun-chan..."  
  
"I told you not to use my stuff!" She shrieked, and for ignoring her and trying to go back to sleep I got a shower puff in the face. "And I don't even want to know what you used it for last night..."  
  
LAST NIGHT!?!  
  
  
  
  
And the night had been so long  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'last night'?"  
  
Jun chuckled. "Like you don't know," she said, rudely kicking the bed and stomping any idea in my head of happily falling back to sleep. "Now get up. Okaa-san made breakfast."  
  
I sat up, reluctantly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. That damn sun was still in my eyes. "Humor me. Pretend I'm stupid," I said. I instantly gave Jun a look, daring her to say what I knew she would say back. She didn't.  
  
Jun smiled instead, picked up a piece of clothing from the floor - one of the many in my room - and threw it at me, hitting me squarely between the eyes. "Gomen," she said sweetly without any remorse. "Hope that jogs your memory."  
  
I waited for my sister to leave the room until I said it. I had a feeling that was it.  
  
The cream-colored fisherman's cap stared back at me from my bed. I didn't even notice he had left...  
  
It was all coming back to me now.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
  
  
  
It seems that I had had my mind on you  
  
  
  
  
As I nearly jumped out of bed to get dressed, now fully awake but not so refreshed, the events of last night rolled through my mind like a bad flashback.  
  
We had gone to a party last night. We had a little too much to drink. We weren't even supposed to be drinking, anyway.  
  
Takeru came to the party with Hikari.  
  
He had left with me.  
  
  
  
  
Well the day  
It has begun  
  
  
  
  
I felt hurt. He had left before I had even awoken. Did he even care about what we did last night? Did he really think that little of me? Of us?  
  
Was there even an "us"?  
  
I found my goggles - thrown haphazardly next to my shorts - and trudged toward the kitchen, Takeru's hat tucked into my back pocket.  
  
  
  
  
And I can't get a minute  
Can't get a minute without you  
  
  
  
  
"Daisuke-chan," my mother said as I pushed my eggs around on my plate. "You're not eating your breakfast. Is something bothering you?"  
  
I didn't even notice Okaa-san asked me anything until Jun kicked me under the table. I was too busy looking down at my food, thinking of the boy that stole my heart last night. Everything was making me think of Takeru. The fluffy yellow eggs reminded me of his soft golden hair; my glass of milk brought me back to the soft touch of his milky white skin. Even the glob of ketchup on my plate looked like his full, cherubic lips that until last night I believed I would never touch...  
  
"I'm fine, Okaa-san," I said listlessly. I excused myself from the table rather quickly and rushed out the door, making a beeline for the school. I wasn't late, but I had to get to school right away. I needed to see Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
'Cause you're always on my mind  
You're always in my head  
And I can't live another day without you  
  
  
  
  
"Miyako-chan!" I cried as I ran through the doors of the high school, trying desperately to catch up to her. The young purple-haired girl turned around, her accusing eyes glaring at me. I rushed to catch my breath, panting heavily as I hammered question after question to her. "Where...Takeru...Gomen...I don't know...what...last night..."  
  
"Takeru?" Miyako asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you want to see Takeru?"  
  
"I just...I need to talk to him," I said, skirting the issue. I didn't really know how much Miyako knew...or if she even knew anything about last night.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and her face turned cold. "Well," she said, hands defensively on her hips. "Takeru won't want to talk to you. Not after what you two did."  
  
My jaw dropped. "How...you know?" I asked in shock.  
  
"The whole school knows, Daisuke. Everyone saw you two last night at the party. I was surprised you didn't just go at it on the dance floor," she snorted. Every word she said tore at my heart, causing me to remember more and more of what we had done. The drinking...the music...the not-so innocent dancing between Takeru and me before we simply forgot about the party and -  
  
"He's not going to want to talk to you," Miyako continued. "You hurt Hikari, you hurt her reputation and yours...and most importantly, you hurt Takeru."  
  
With a sneer, I ran past her, not even bothering to say goodbye. She wasn't going to tell me what to do.  
  
I was going to see Takeru, and no force on this Earth was going to stop me.  
  
  
  
  
I've been trying to call you all day  
'Cause I've got so many things I want to say  
  
  
  
  
"Hikari," I pleaded as we walked to first period together, "you have to listen to me -"  
  
She brushed right past me when I tried to talk to her, and wouldn't even give me the damn time of day.  
  
I grabbed her by the arm none too gently and spun her around. She stared at the ground. She wouldn't even look at me. "Where's Takeru?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Daisuke," she sneered, writhing herself out of my grasp. "Or better yet...fuck him."  
  
She turned to leave again, and the throng of people racing to class stopped my from following her.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I hurt you!" I called after her. I didn't care who else was listening, just as long as somebody heard, and somebody knew. "But I'm not sorry for what I did!"  
  
Her head disappeared into the crowd, and I could no longer find Hikari.  
  
But there was someone else I saw at the top of the stairs. Someone who had heard what I had said.  
  
Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
I'm going crazy 'cause all my thoughts are filled with you  
  
  
  
  
I immediately tried to slip out of the sea of students, attempting to get to the stairs with no avail. "Takeru!" I cried up to the figure at the stairs. "Please, just talk to me! I have to -"  
  
Takeru turned his back to me, and calmly walked away. He didn't even acknowledge I was there.  
  
I couldn't deal with this. Why wasn't he speaking to me?  
  
  
  
  
There's got to be some way I can get through to you  
  
  
  
  
Finally, I got to the foot of the stairs, and taking the steps three at a time and nearly tripping and falling four times in the process, I reached the second floor. I didn't even care that the late bell had just rung, and I would probably be reprimanded severely for being late. I just needed to talk to him.  
  
The crowds seemed to disperse with the bell, and in less than thirty seconds I was left virtually alone in the hallway.  
  
Except for one lone figure at the other end of the hall.  
  
"So you want to talk," Takeru said. He took one step closer to me, and for some reason, I knew that was all he was going to take. I was going to have to be the one to walk up to him. "Then talk."  
  
  
  
  
I can't keep myself from thinking about you  
  
  
  
  
I rushed up to him, stopping only to take his hat out of my shorts pocket, and did nothing at first but hand it to him. I didn't even look at this face, or into his eyes. If I did, then maybe I wouldn't have said what I did.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called your name? And why did you leave so early last night? Do I mean nothing to you? Are you just going to throw away what we have -"  
  
I felt the sting of his palm strike swiftly against my cheek.  
  
He had slapped me. My love slapped me right in the face.  
  
"We," he said in a malicious tone. "have nothing. We are nothing. You are nothing to me, Daisuke. Nothing."  
  
I didn't understand. I thought he...and we...I thought we had something. Some connection from last night. I thought I had meant something to him...  
  
I don't take rejection well. I don't like it much when someone lashes out at me. So I lashed back.  
  
  
  
  
It's because I love you and I know that it's true  
  
  
  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Takeru," I said with venom in my voice. I loved that boy, dammit, and nothing was going to keep me from him...not even him. "I know I meant something to you last night. You don't do that with just a schoolmate -"  
  
"I was drunk, Daisuke. We were both drunk. It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to do that with you."  
  
"Well, if I remember, you were calling out my name in bed. Not Hikari's."  
  
Takeru sighed. He knew what I said was true. "I...I don't know what to think, okay?" he said, his voice full of strain and desperation. I looked into his eyes, and I saw dark bags surrounding those deep pools of blue. His face looked pale and sickly, and his hair seemed to lack the luster and shine it had from even last night. "I...there are so many different feelings in me right now...I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Well, I know what I want to say." I tentatively closed the space between our bodies and held his chin in my hand. I raised his face and kissed him softly, first on the forehead, then on his red lips, my heart dancing with excitement. When our lips parted, I whispered, "I love you, Takeru-san."  
  
  
  
  
Call it desperation, can't you see it in my eyes  
That I want to be with you until the sun falls from the sky  
  
  
  
  
Takeru gasped, and his eyes were etched with deep concern and confusion. He looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes and whispered unsurely, "Is it okay if I don't answer back right now?"  
  
I smiled, and wrapped him in a warm embrace. It felt different than last night. Last night was a night of passion, and of two people not thinking of the consequences. Well, I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't thinking about any consequences - again - but right now, right there, alone with Takeru in my arms, I felt that there wasn't anything in the world that could break us apart.  
  
I slung my arm around his shoulders. "Come on," I said. "Let's get to class."  
  
And so we walked. To what future, we weren't sure. But there was one thing I was sure of...  
  
"Daisuke-chan...do still have any of that shower gel...?"  
  
My sister was still going to kill me. 


End file.
